Love Slave
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Prince Soma has just turned seventeen and his uncle gives him a birthday present that just might be the 'Nima Feminam' that the young price is looking for. A Soma x Gregory fanfic for a friend (A/U)


Colours draped over the walls and banisters, exotic flowers decorated the palace and royals flooded the throne room to celebrate the young prince's seventeenth birthday. Beautiful women had come from all over the land for the honour of dancing for the young royal and the young prince's siblings joined in the fun, presenting their brother with gifts.

"Prince Soma Asman Kadar," said a voice that had the newly-seventeen year old looking up with his innocent, golden eyes to find his uncle standing before him with a hooded figure behind him. "Nephew, Happy Birthday." The older man said with a smile as he hugged Soma affectionately. "It's good to see you after being away so long on my brother's business. Tell me, how fares your father? Is our king well?"

"Father is ...tending to business," the young prince said glumly. Soma never saw much of his father, he was always too busy with business or with the eldest of all the twenty-six siblings; the heir to the throne of Bengal. "He was unable to attend and Mother ... Mother is getting ready." In truth he had no idea what his mother was doing. The woman was always trying to get her husband's attention which was understandable when you're married to a man who sleeps with a different woman every night.

The king's brother nodded in understanding and capped Soma on the back. "Never fear, Nephew," he said with a broad grin. "I brought you a present," the older man announced gesturing to the hooded figure. "His name is Gregory Violet. He's a skilled artist but that's not why I brought him for you." Uncle grabbed the hooded male's face, tilting it upwards to reveal a young man with pale skin and shoulder-length black hair with white stripes on his left side. His eyes were violet and lowered to the floor. He was wearing dark make-up which included black lip-stain.

Golden orbs met violet and spark lit up in their eyes, a zing shuddering through their bodies but it went unnoticed by the proud uncle of the birthday boy.

"So, what do you think, Soma?"

Soma smiled at his uncle, pretending that the connection between he and the older boy hadn't happened. "He'll do nicely as a servant, Uncle." He said cheerfully. "Agni will finally have someone to help him tend to me." Agni was Soma's personal servant who cooked for and cleaned up after Soma but was also a good friend to the young prince.

Gregory was looking back at the floor with his hood back up by the time Soma had finished, disturbed by what he'd felt when their eyes had met. He shifted uneasily when he felt Soma's eyes back on him but said not a word about it. It was much too bright, much too hot and all Gregory wanted to do was grab some black paint and be rid of the bright colours of the palace.

"I'll give him the empty room next to Agni's." Soma continued. "That way I won't get lost trying to find the room again. It took me forever to remember what room Agni's is and what rooms my siblings belong in."

Something stirred within the violet eyed slave, something akin to anger. He didn't like that this prince seemed so close to another man but how could that be? They had only just met and yet... Gregory felt as though he knew the plumb-haired younger male for so much longer. How ...odd. He stood still and silent until Soma's uncle spotted a pretty woman and made his escape. Soma looked around at Gregory with those large, innocent eyes. He followed the prince to a room that was plain and simple. "This shall be your room," Soma said with a small smile. "I'm just down the hall. I'll show you."

Soma showed the dark beauty to his own room, his cheeks flushing with pink tinge at the thought of the elder boy in his room. The room of the prince was equally as plain as the slave's room with the exception of the bed what with the fancy colours and expensive furs. The young royal looked around at the new slave who approached him.

"Did you feel it?" Gregory asked, his voice deep, quiet and sent shivers down the younger's spine. Soma backed up as the elder grew closer and closer, his breathing hitched as the bed came into contact with the backs of his legs. "Did you feel it? The spark has been set, young prince and a fire has ignited. You felt it."

Soma nodded as he moved back then gasped as he fell back onto the bed. He shyly moved back as Gregory proceeded to move closer, kneeling on the bed with one leg between the young royal's.

"I believe you know what that means, my prince," Gregory said softly as he hovered over the younger male with his hair falling about his face, creating a dark halo of sorts. "That sparks between us. It means I am your ...'_Nima Feminam_' ." Golden orbs widened and a smirk settled on the paler of the two. "I've found you at last, '_Mea altera dimidium_'."

* * *

_**'Nima Feminam' = 'soul mate'**_

_**'**__Mea altera dimidium_' = my other half

_**I know not many support the rare Prince Soma x Gregory Violet paring but I think it's cute so this fanfic is for a good RPest I follow on tumblr. She makes a wonderful Soma and I dedicate this fic to her because this is her favourite pairing. :)**_


End file.
